pkq_woodland_dwellersfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin
Photo by Jonny Lew from Pexels Coding by Pastelkittyqq Do not underestimate me or my abilities under any circumstances, otherwise you may experience the full wrath of them. Appearance Jewel Shimmer is a large, lithe arctic wolf mixed with a gray wolf. Like an arctic wolf, her coat is double-coated and thick. Mainly, her fur is jet-black, reflecting the melanistic color variant of the gray wolf. Her ears are gray, along with the mask coloration on her face, from the mask extends a stripe just below her ear, tilting slightly below her eye level, then she has another stripe that goes down from her cheeks to her neck, it tilts inward somewhat. All of her legs are gray too, along with her tail, stripes extend from the base of her tail to her rump and curve inward on her thigh. Completing her look are her alluring red-violet eyes. = Eyes = Base = Markings = Nose/Pads Relations Alive= Alpha Friend & Leader Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Alpha ✦ "She seems to want the best for her pack, I'll give her that." ✦ 50% Alpha's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "She's quite reserved, but she's strong and a good asset to the pack." ✦ 65% Cedar Wish Friend Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Cedar Wish ✦ "He's too innocent for his own good. It'll be his downfall one day." ✦ 50% Cedar Wish's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "She's strong! But I really wish we connected better..." ✦ 90% Hawk Talon Acquaintance Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Hawk Talon ✦ "Thoughts." ✦ % Hawk Talon's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "She seems rather calm and collected. She acts like she's all that in my opinion, however, I think she's cool." ✦ % Hawthorn Former Mate Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Hawthorn ✦ "If it wasn't for him, I'd still be stuck and miserable in that Faction!" ✦ 80% Hawthorn's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "I love her with all of my heart!" ✦ 100% Scorched Pine Friend Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Scorched Pine ✦ "He's okay I suppose, but awfully dumb." ✦ 40% Scorched Pine's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "She's a good friend of mine, and she's super tough!" ✦ 90% Sharp Thorn Acquaintance Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Sharp Thorn ✦ "Thoughts." ✦ % Sharp Thorn's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "She's pretty... I like her eyes! But she don't talk much." ✦ 20% Spruce Shade Acquaintance Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Spruce Shade ✦ "He does what he's told, so that's good. I have no problem with him." ✦ 60% Spruce Shade's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "I'm not sure about her. She seems nice enough, but I've seen what she can do. Better to stay on her good side." ✦ 60% |-|Deceased= Bear Berry Enemy Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Bear Berry ✦ "I'm glad you're dead, though I wish I was the perpetrator." ✦ 0% Berry Berry's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "Too bad things fell apart after Cinder died..." ✦ 0% Cinder Enemy & Former mentor Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Cinder ✦ "I'm glad I killed him, he's a fucking piece of fucking shit." ✦ 0% Cinder's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "I should've killed you right after I found you." ✦ 0% Sleet Pool Enemy Jewel Shimmer's thoughts on Sleet Pool ✦ "He's oversexed and has a bad case of baby fever." ✦ 0% Sleet Pool's thoughts on Jewel Shimmer ✦ "She has a strong, yet alluring figure... Cocoa will love these pups..." ✦ 0% Personality Jewel Shimmer does not experience emotions as extreme as others, her feelings for others and situations around herself are often dull, but this does not mean she is emotionless because she experiences emotions on a lower scale than others. To make up for this, she attempts to pretend to feel whatever emotion is appropriate for any situation at hand. Those that are dear to her can make her feel strong emotions. Fears Abuse Reasonably, Jewel Shimmer fears abuse. She fears it because she was abused and manipulated when she was young. It changed who she could have been. Drowning in Arctic Waters Jewel Shimmer once drowned in the arctic waters. It was not a pleasant experience. Enclosed Dark Places Like abuse, Jewel Shimmer fears enclosed dark places. A mild punishment in the Nightmare Faction was putting a misbehaving novice in a dark place and tying the novice down so they could not escape. It typically lasted a few hours to a few days. Enslavement In the Nightmare Faction Jewel Shimmer felt enslaved. She was forced to do work and things against her will all the time. Erect Penises Jewel Shimmer associates some of her most traumatic experiences, one of which being rape, with penises. The thought of having sex with a male disgusts her as well as reminding her of unpleasant past events. Romance Jewel Shimmer is a homoromantic homosexual she-wolf. She is currently single and not particularly looking for a mate at this moment. Interests Jewel Shimmer is interested in daring, slick, badass, and committed she-wolves. Fitting description: A muscular she-wolf with a red/ginger pelt and piercing yellow eyes. Disinterests Jewel Shimmer is disinterested in cowardly, gullible, and unintelligent wolves. Fitting description: Cedar Wish Gallery Pixel Fullbody-Jewel Shimmer Redesign.png|Jewel Shimmer Pixel Fullbody by Pastelkittyqq Jewel Shimmer.png|Jewel Shimmer Pixel Headshot by Whisperingice Pastelkittyqq-Jewel Shimmer Headshot.png|link=http://fav.me/dcsngam|Jewel Shimmer Headshot by Pastelkittyqq Pastelkittyqq-Jewel_Shimmer_Pissed.png|link=http://fav.me/dcu1gaj|Jewel Shimmer Pissed by Pastelkittyqq Trivia *Jewel Shimmer originally was a white wolf with brown patches with the intention of looking motherly, but she did not turn out motherly, so her design was changed *Jewel Shimmer was a caretaker, rather than a guard, because she felt she had a moral obligation to it due to her past actions *Jewel Shimmer decided to become a guard because she could never truly be "motherly" after what she did in the past *Jewel Shimmer has not been truly happy or satisfied in a long time and it's starting to get to her on top of the other issues she struggles with internally Quotes “I left because I found the light at the end of the tunnel!…You are too blinded by your past to see that! You could have moved on, but you didn't! You bring the past and all of your past rage with you to wherever you go!” —Jewel Shimmer to Cinder Theme Songs __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Frigid Souls Dweller